Broken
by Hinnia
Summary: When Sasuke is brutally injured and is on the verge of death, will he trust the one person that he's been dedicating his life to kill to save him? ItaSasu; Uchihacest.


**Disclaimer:**

**HinnieChan- Sasuke, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke- …**

**HinnieChan- Fine. I don't own Naruto. But I DO own 3 stories now. Happy. :)**

_**Broken**_

_Damn it._ Sasuke cursed to himself, as he limped down the narrow pathway. He was bleeding profusely from several gashes all over his body. There was also a very noticeable slash down the right side of him; from her underarm all the way down to his upper thigh. He was beaten up worse than ever, and he knew it. He closed his eyes because of the pain, tripped over a tree root, and fell helplessly to the ground, as memories from his previous engagements came over him.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke-kun, I have a mission for you."

Sasuke looked blankly at the man before him. He had known him since he was 12 years old. When he first saw him, he was scared to death. But who wouldn't be? The man had long, jet-black hair, and skin as white as snow, with purple makeup around his eyes. His normal outfit consisted of a long, cream coloured cloak, a large purple… _thing_… around his waist, and navy pants. His un-naturally long tounge also added to his look. He stood about 6'4", and was very well-bulit, with a defined chest, as Sasuke had come to know well. Too well. He knew not to cross him, but his nature usually made him go against his better judgement. He had seen what happens when he goes against him. Sasukes backside hurt just remembering what his Sensei had done to him in the bathhouse.

"The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, the Hidden Rock Village, has promised me a very large sum if this mission be done quickly and correctly. And I expect it to be done exactly that way. You are to travel to Iwa, and assasinate the Tsuchikage's oldest son, Keitaro. He is 15, and a failure. His younger brother, Takai, is much more fit for the position of the village leader when the Kage passes." He stated, handing Sasuke his katana.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Sasuke replied, accepting his katana from the waiting arms of his Sensei.

"Now, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer. He stuck his long tongue out and licked the shell of his ear. "You better come back to me."

A day later, Sasuke arrived at Iwa. He quickly made her way to the Tsuchikage's house, which his son still lived in. The door was conveniently unlocked. He walked through the house as quickly and as quietly as he could. He stopped when he found a bedroom. He peeked his head inside, and saw many ninja weapons. _This must be Keitaro's room._ _Piece of cake._ He smirked. He darted in the room, over to the bed where a sleeping figure lay tucked under the covers. A sadistic smile came over his face as he raised his katana, and thrust it right into the chest of the sleeping boy. An ear-piercing scream filled the air. And then there was silence. _Too easy._ Just then, he heard running in the hallway. He turned to look towards the doorway, as his eyes widened in horror. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall boy, about 15 years of age. Sasuke then quickly jerked his head back towards the bed, where the unmoving figure lie, still hidden under the covers. With his usual slow calmness, he removed the blankets to reveal the calm form of a young boy.

"T...T-Tak.. Takai! You killed my little brother! YOU MONSTER!" Keitaro screamed.

Sasuke still stood unmoving, looming above the lifeless young boy. _Too bad,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _He was cute._ He smiled sadistically.

"FATHER!" Keitaro screamed, as he fell to the floor crying.

The Tsuchikage came running towards the sound of his hysteric son. He paused when he saw Sasuke standing over his prize possession: Takai. He then studied the scene more closely, and then his mouth gaped open. He was standing over Takai with a sharp katana. The katana and the bed sheets were both covered in blood, and Takai wasn't moving.

"Takai..." He whispered, as he walked over to his son's lifeless body. He picked him up and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. He carefully laid him back down, and turned to Sasuke as his eyes grew cold. He raised his right hand, and slapped him so hard in the face, he was sent flying across the room. He cringed as he felt both of his arms and one leg break. "GAURDS!" The Tsuchikage yelled. Seconds later, three of the Kage's gaurds walked into the room. The Kage then pointed to Sasuke, who was laying on the ground, stunned. "I want him dead." The three gaurds walked towards him slowly. _Damn it. I can't believe this is happening..._ He then closed her eyes. Then they started attacking. He felt so much pain, he was sure he would pass out. But he wouldn't let himself do that. He started struggling, trying to get away. He then let out a low growl as he felt a splitting pain in his right side. Then he stopped struggling. A few minutes later, attacks stopped. Just as quickly as they had began, they stopped.

"He's dead, Tsuchikage-sama." Sasuke heard someone announce. He then felt herself being lifted off the ground, and carried. Then he felt the ground again, as he was carelessly thrown away. He opened his eyes slightly, and noticed that she was lying just past the front gates of Iwagakure. _They think I'm dead..._ Sasuke smirked, as he proceeded to get up off the ground. Then he screamed in pain, and fell back down. It hurt so much, he couldn't bear it. But he pushed through the excruciating pain, and stood. It was then that she noticed how much blood he was loosing. He took off his white arm warmers, tied them together, and tied them securely around his torso, trying to apply pressure to the large gash in his side. He looked ahead at the forest, and started his trek back to Otogakure; the Hidden Sound Village; his home.

**End Flashback **

He opened his eyes, and stood once again. He was in so much pain... He looked down at the ground, and saw a puddle of his own blood. _If I don't find a medic soon..._ he thought to himself, _I'm going to die from loss of blood. _Then he saw something in the distance. It looked like... A tent? A gleam of hope flashed in his eyes, as he slowly started limping as quickly as his body let him towards the tent. "H-help…" He tried to yell, but it was too hard to even talk. It came out as more of a whisper. Then his legs gave out on him... again. He couldn't take it any longer. The pain was too terrible. And, the last thing he saw before fainting, were two figures coming towards him. Two figures in black and red cloaks.

**Wells, there's the first chapter of my third fic! Well, second actual fic, actually. One was a lemon. :3 Anyhow, how'd you like it? Sorry if it refers to Sasuke as "she" somewhere in there. This was originally the first story for my Roleplay Character on Gaia, and she was a girl. So yeah. I'll probably update this one before Of Love And Heartache, because not too many people seem to like that one, heh. So, review? I want to know what you guys thought. Cause I love you guys. Hearts. Oh, and if you read and review one of my other stories too, I'll love you more.**

**HinnieChan**


End file.
